Fly tying is related to winding and fastening materials to a fishing hook to create a fly-like bait or an artificial lure. A fly tying vise is the most popular tool for securing a fishing hook for the fly tying process.
This invention relates to a fly tying vise for holding fishing hooks of various sizes and providing the function of rotating the fishing hook on two axes, one axis along the center of the hook shank and one axis perpendicular to the hook shank, and the two axes cross each other.